1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting assembly through which a cable is operatively connected to a port and, more particularly, to a sealing assembly which is used to avoid exposure of the port region to environmental conditions. The invention is also directed to a method of connecting a cable to a port utilizing the sealing assembly.
2. Background Art
Myriad connecting assemblies are currently available for connecting a cable, such as a coaxial cable, to an externally threaded connecting part, hereinafter referred to as a “port”. The nature of the structure associated with the port may vary considerably. As just examples, the port may be located at a drop or splice location.
Commonly, CATV distribution systems are set up so that cable connections are established at ports outside of the home or business. Most commonly, the cable is provided with an end connector that is internally threaded to mate with external threads on the port. Typically, the end connector and port are made from metal. The threaded metal interface is exposed to potentially many different environmental conditions. For example, these systems are commonly exposed to road salt, water, ozone, etc., which may migrate between the threaded surfaces and corrode the same, as may impair, or make impossible, the normal disconnection process effected commonly by rotating an element on the cable end connector relative to the port. This condition may also degrade the electrical ground continuity through the connector, and the ability of that connection to pass RF signal without creating electrical interferences known as “common path distortions”.
It is known to address this problem by utilizing weather seals or “boots”, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,849, to Tuvy et al (Tuvy). Tuvy discloses an element which can be separately attached on site to the cable end connector so as to block migration of foreign matter between the cooperating threads. Separate seals of different construction are also currently available on the market. Additionally, silicone greases and caulks are commonly used for this purpose.
However, there is a tendency of installers to forego use of any type of sealing arrangement, regardless of its form, that requires a separate installation step. This omission of the seal may be done out of ignorance, or intentionally for purposes of simplicity and/or to increase the speed of installation. Installers may intentionally forego installation of the seal even though they may be specifically trained and instructed to install the seal. The common result of omitting the sealing structure is that unnecessary service calls may be required, which is a direct result of corrosion damage to the ground contact and an equipment port. Service calls are costly and also represent an irritant to consumers. As a result of this inconvenience, consumers may choose to change service providers.
Since many system operators do not feel it is practical to enforce the requirement to install weather seals, the industry has contended with the above problems. The industry continues to search for a seal design that will not impede or lengthen the installation process and one which will be consistently used and reliably seal the threaded connections at ports.